the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Sally Brittan
Sally Brittan (born August 15th 1999) is a sixth year student who attends Peeside High School as a member of the Inchloch house. She is overly fascinated with sports (particularly athletics) and always dresses in skimpy exercise gear. Sally is the fastest girl in the entire school; this, along with her clothing choices, captures the attention of boys, and she is ranked at number 1 in the Boys' Hot? Average? Ugly? Scale. Sally originally lived in Hyperfit before moving to Kilallt in 2006, much to her disapproval. Due to her extreme sportiness, she may attend the privately owned Dundundun Girls Sports School in the future, along with Kim Stewart. She is overall smart, and her behaviour in school and mathematical abilities are average. In The Bully TV series Sally is voiced by Sasha Campbell, who is also James Smith and Tyler Hibbert's voice actor. In episodes aired from August 1st 2015 onwards, she has grown slightly and her breast size has increased. Relationships Sally lives with her mother Maria Brittan and her younger brother Luke Brittan - Harry Smith and David Marshall bullied the latter for his short stature, which is why she disliked the pair. She also didn't approve of them annoyingly trying to flirt with her. However in Harry Smith's Boxing Match she promised to join Team Harry if he promised to leave her and Luke alone. Sally's best friend is Kim Stewart, and she gets along well with Zoe Kennedy and Gabriella Atkinson. She is currently dating Alan Ross, who dumped Christine Peel in favour of her. She also dated David Jackson before this relationship started. Report card *Behaviour - C *Maths - C *PE - A *Smartness - B 'Overall grade - B-' Appearances Season 4 *Harry Smith and the School Uniform *Harry Smith's Haircut *Harry Smith Finishes School *Harry Smith's Girls (appears in a dream Harry Smith has) Season 5 *Harry Smith's Boxing Match *Sally Brittan Gets Spots *Harry Smith's Sports Day *Harry Smith and the Terrible Teacher *The Destruction of Colham High School Season 6 *Harry Smith's Prison Party *Harry Smith and the Prison Boxing Match *Harry Smith's Meditation *Harry Smith's School Fair (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith and the Ice Cream Dream (appears but has no lines) Season 7 *Happy Birthday, Harry Smith! Season 8 *Harry Smith Poops Himself (appears in a dream Harry Smith has) *Harry Smith Steals Catriona McMillan's Car (appears in a dream Harry Smith has) *Samuel Davidson's Detention Club Season 9 *Harry Smith's Wrestling Club *Dylan Cook's Big Fight *Harry Smith's Pool Party *Harry Smith Breaks the Silence (appears in a dream Harry Smith has) *Harry Smith Takes the Biscuit Season 10 *Harry Smith's Christmas Dance Season 11 *Harry Smith and the New Year's Party Season 13 *Harry Smith Sells the School Season 14 *Harry Smith In Detention Season 15 *Harry Smith and the Halloween Disco Video game appearances Sally is confirmed to appear as an unlockable character in The Bully: Board Race. She replaced Ellie McCoy, who was cut from the game due to her death being announced in the episode Harry Smith's Accidental Discovery. Trivia *Unlike Alan, who has never eaten junk food in his life, Sally occasionally eats junk food, usually once per month. *Sally and Ellie McNab were both born on August 15th, although not in the same year. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Common Love Interests Category:Inchloch Category:Peeside High School students